Arrepentimiento
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry dice algo que hace que Voldemort se replantee seriamente como está llevando su vida. Arrepentimiento es la palabra clave. Pero, ¿por qué?
1. Capítulo I: Cambios

**Extensión:** 583 palabras

****Disclaimer:** **ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen ='(

**Advertencias:** Futuro SLASH. Todo sigue canon hasta el capítulo 32 "El fallo del plan", del séptimo libro —cuando Voldemort y Harry se encuentran por última vez—. A partir de ahí empezaré a modificar cosas.

**Notas:** En cursiva, debajo del título del fic, está el personaje según el cual se cuenta la historia. En este capítulo, será Harry quien narra los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Cambios**

_Harry Potter_

Aquellos que presenciaron la batalla final, la recordarían durante lo que les quedase de vida. Fue cruenta para ambos bandos. Sangrienta y llena de pérdidas humanas irrecuperables que jamás serían superadas por aquellos vieron caer a sus seres queridos, ya fueran mortífagos o miembros de la Orden. Alumnos o profesores. Todos sufrieron y ninguno olvidará jamás a los que vio morir ni a los que tuvo que matar.

Pero todos tienen a alguien a quien culpar de ello.

A Lord Voldemort.

Y tendrían razón.

¿Pero quién es realmente Lord Voldemort?

Todos conocemos al asesino de masas que aterroriza tanto a niños como a mayores hasta el punto de temer pronunciar su nombre, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. Desgraciadamente, esa faceta suya la conozco demasiado bien. Ésa es simplemente la imagen que muestra, pero debe de haber algo más...

Aquel niño herido que se oculta bajo el caparazón de un Señor Tenebroso debe seguir aún por ahí.

Dumbledore siempre insistió en llamarle Tom. ¿Para resaltar su humanidad? ¿Para intentar que recapacitase de sus actos? Personalmente, siempre pensé que era una forma de tocarle los cojones sin que lo pareciese en realidad. Es el modo en el que Dumbledore hacía las cosas siempre. Todo tenía una segunda intención. Maquillaba sus actos de manera que pareciese que siempre hacía lo mejor y más correcto para todos.

Pero realmente quien está frente a mí en estos instantes es Tom Riddle. Yo siempre los distinguí por su aspecto.

Lord Voldemort era el _monstruo_.

Tom, bueno, era el que parecía una persona _normal_. Aunque estrictamente hablando, jamás lo fue.

Ahora no sé que hacer. Estoy en shock, creo. Si no es eso, entonces es algo bastante parecido. Estoy seguro de que todos estamos igual. Incluido _él_.

Pensé que todo acabaría, de una manera u otra. No es que hubiera demasiadas opciones; o él moría, o lo haría yo. Pero esto... ¿cambia algo, o todo seguirá igual?

_Arrepentimiento_... De eso se trata, ¿no? Dumbledore lo dijo. Lleva mi sangre en sus venas. Ahora es mortal. El sacrificio de mi madre, dentro de _él_. No puedo evitar temblar con ese pensamiento. Es... desagradable, como poco. Mi madre era una santa —metafóricamente hablando—, estoy seguro de eso aunque no la haya conocido en vida. Seguro que un sacrificio tan poderoso y desinteresado como el que ella hizo debe haberle transmitido algo a Voldemort de lo que carecía hasta el momento. Que _él_ tenga mi misma sangre marca la diferencia.

¿Un poquito de comprensión sobre las consecuencias que tienen sus actos?

¿Un poquito de bondad?

¿Es esto, en definitiva, una segunda oportunidad?

¡¿Dónde demonios está Dumbledore cuando se le necesita? Él y sus respuestas para todo. No mencionó que esto pudiera suceder. Dijo que era demasiado tarde para él, que ya no podíamos ayudar.

Pero si ahora a vuelto a ser _humano_, ¿es porque su alma no está rota? ¿Ha vuelto a él aquel ser que vi en King Cross? Porque estoy seguro de que eso era un trozo de su alma...

Quiero entenderlo. De verdad. Es solo que no puedo. Es como si... como si mi madre le hubiera ofrecido una segunda oportunidad... como si fuera capaz de arrepentirse de verdad y eso... ¿cambia algo, en realidad?

No. Lo cambia todo. Las _malas_ personas no se arrepienten. Es como si necesitase un empujoncito en la dirección correcta. Algo que nadie ha podido o se ha atrevido a decirle antes.

Arrepentirse de todo.

Tener la voluntad de _cambiar_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Esto está escrito para un reto de una comunidad del LJ. Se trata de escribir un capítulo por día durante 100 días. Yo he decidido hacer un longfic, en lugar de pequeños drabbles que no tengan conexión entre ellos. Aviso: los capítulos serán cortos, ya que tengo que escribirlos cada día, pero intentaré que no sean menos de 500 palabras (y eso que ya me parecen muy poquitas). No sé si podré subirlos aquí a diario, pero lo intentaré si esto tiene aceptación y queréis que lo continue.


	2. Capítulo II: La decisión ¿correcta?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ='(

**Advertencias:** SLASH.

**Notas:** Siempre en cursiva debajo del título, el narrador de la historia si hay alguno en concreto; en este caso, todavía sigue siendo Harry. Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos en el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**La decisión ¿correcta?**

_Harry Potter_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo ensimismado en mis pensamientos? Podría seguir así eternamente; son tantas las dudas que tengo, hay tanto en lo que pensar.

Pero el ruido a mi alrededor aumenta. Son solo murmullos, pero bastan para desconcentrarme. ¿En qué estaba yo pensando hace unos momentos? No sabría decirlo, todas esas sutilezas escapan a mi comprensión. Mi línea de pensamientos se ha perdido.

Pero aún así, por mucho que hayan cortado el hilo de mis cavilaciones, sus voces van en aumento. Poco a poco, casi sin que se note. Pero no puedo entenderlas. Todavía están lejos de mí. Me llegan pero no las comprendo. O quizás no les presto la atención suficiente.

Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que observarle. Desde que le dije que se arrepintiera y tratase de sentir algo de remordimiento. Desde que me miró intentando entender lo que quería decir con esas palabras y la comprensión finalmente bañó su rostro.

Y entonces cambió en mitad de una bruma negra. Neblinas que le rodeaban completamente y que yo pensaban que acabarían con su vida. Jamás dejé de observar sus ojos rojos. Aunque no podía verlos a través de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, los observaba como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Remolinos le cubrían. Nubes de oscuridad que le ocultaban de todos aquellos que no perdían detalle de nuestros movimientos y palabras.

Nunca dejé de mirarle.

Ni siquiera cuando él dejó de mirarme a mí, para observarse a sí mismo. Su cuerpo. Sus manos. Su cara. Nada de eso tiene mayor importancia, porque sus ojos siguen siendo _rojos_. Pero él ya no es el mismo de antes, o no tanto.

Pero ha _cambiado_, ¿verdad?

¿Cuándo pasaron de los murmullos a los gritos? Seguía concentrado en aquellos ojos. Lo demás parecía irreal, a pesar de no serlo. Me miran. Él me mira.

Tiene miedo.

No sé de qué me sorprendo. Es normal y es un sentimiento que ya sabía que poseía. Lo que acaba de ocurrir es algo inesperado; no todos los días te transformas de ese modo. No es usual que debas morir y en lugar de eso te encuentres diferente. Aún vivo. Pero él no debería temer eso. La _Muerte_ es la que alimenta sus pesadillas, no la _Vida_.

No. Espera un segundo. No es eso... tiene miedo de los que nos rodean. Está _indefenso_. No puede enfrentarse a todos ellos usando solo magia sin varita. Supongo que eso es algo nuevo para él. No tiene varita. Por supuesto, yo tengo _su_ varita. En realidad ahora es la _mía_.

Pero oculta muy bien lo que siente. Ninguno de ellos sabe leer en él como yo lo hago. No creo que siquiera desearan hacerlo aunque tuviesen esa oportunidad. Yo tampoco lo he deseado nunca. Asomarse a su cabeza es retar a la sanidad mental.

No le temen. Ya no. Es eso lo que _murmuraban_. Lo que están gritando. Abucheos. Insultos. Amenazas. No puedo distinguir ninguna en particular, pero las entiendo todas. En esencia es lo mismo. Es la _revolución_. Libertad para decir lo que todos querían, sin miedo. Obtienen la fuerza al saber que esta Batalla la tienen ganada. Y como consecuencia, la Guerra también.

Es el rechazo que siempre han sentido hacia él. El odio que él les provoca hecho palabras.

No quiero quedarme a esperar a que llegarán si la multitud se sigue exaltando así. No será agradable, estoy seguro.

No sé que hacer. Quiero huir y dejarle en manos de toda esa gente a la que ha perjudicado, atacado, herido. Siento que lo merece, pero no quiero formar parte de ello. Por un momento pienso que soy un cobarde que quiere que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio.

Por otro lado, mi maldita conciencia no me deja en paz. Ni siquiera el cansancio, las peleas logran callarla. Susurra una y otra vez _no lo permitas_. _No lo permitas_. _NO LO PERMITAS_. Sin descanso, una y otra y otra vez. No me deja pensar.

Se ha arrepentido de _verdad_. No lo merece. No ahora. Si ese sentimiento fuera falso, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No puede ser de otra manera. No es posible.

No soy consciente de cuando me he adelantado unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a él.

Y entonces todo se vuelve silencio. Expectación. Ansias de sentarse a observar el espectáculo, palomitas incluidas como si se tratase del estreno de la película más esperada del año.

Le agarro del brazo y me doy la vuelta, con él caminando de frente. Le tengo bien sujeto por el hombro y mi varita — ¿cuál de las dos? Ambas, la de Draco Malfoy y la de Saúco me pertenecen legítimamente. En realidad no me importa cual sea, no tengo intención de usarla contra él. No hasta saber que está pasando. Claro que eso no debe saberlo nadie—.

Siento sus miradas. Se clavan en mí con más fuerza de la usual. Desean verle muerto. Anhelan contemplar como le arranco la vida, de la forma más sádica y cruel que se me pueda ocurrir. En este momento, me dan asco. Y más asco me doy yo por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo aquello para lo que me he estado preparando durante tanto tiempo. Eso que he llegado a desear más que nada

Hago mi camino hacia la salida dirigiéndole a punta de varita, sin mirar a nadie en particular pero con ese brillo que exclama _no os atreváis a poneros en mi camino_.

Nadie lo hace. Después de todo, para ellos sigo siendo Harry Potter. El Elegido, aquel que está destinado a acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El que ya lo logró siendo tan solo un bebé. Toda una autoridad —pienso con ironía—, siempre y cuando les convenga, por supuesto.

Esta vez decido tomar yo la decisión antes de que nadie tenga la oportunidad de inmiscuirse. Y si es la correcta o no... bueno, ya se verá. En estos momentos lo que menos me importa es lo que crean los demás que se debe hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> pues bien, aquí está el capítulo de ayer. Siento haberlo subido hoy, pero es que ayer me llegó el mail a Pottermore (¡siiiiii!). Ya tengo mi varita (aunque estoy un poco disgustada con ella...) y estoy a punto de ser seleccionada. Todos los test que he hecho hasta ahora me han dicho que soy Slytherin pero como al parecer nadie ha entrado a la casa que creía que iba a ser... pues no sé que pensar... De todas formas aún no puedo creer que los test me digan Slytherin, creo que no va conmigo... Ya os contaré en la próxima.

Ahora la respuesta a los comentarios anónimos (los demás los respondo siempre por PM -mirad el inbox-):

**Luna:** Me hubiera ofendido de no ser porque, de hecho, ya soy una bruja y a mucha honra jajaja. Me alegro de haberte hechizado y espero que el hechizo se mantenga durante muchos, muuuchos más capítulos. ¿¡EH! ¡Soy bruja de palabra! Lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste... Aunque resulta más fácil con reviews como el tuyo ^^  
>No sé si este capítulo ha resuelto tu duda sobre lo que hará Harry, pero al menos ahora sabes que se lo ha llevado lejos de todos los demás.<p>

**Haruka:** me alegra de que te gustara el principio, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también xD


	3. Capítulo III: La Sala que Viene y Va

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos ='(  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> SLASH.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Todavía según el punto de vista de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<br>****La Sala de que Viene y Va  
><strong>_Harry Potter_

Salimos al pasillo. Me tranquiliza ver que ya no hay nadie alrededor. Yo no hablo; él tampoco. Agradezco el silencio porque si quisiera hablar, ahora mismo estaría sin palabras.

Me recrimino mentalmente que esto no es lo que debería estar haciendo. Otra parte de mí difiere, me elogia por ello; oigo la voz de Dumbledore diciendo: _dentro de poco habrá que elegir entre lo que es correcto, y lo que es fácil_.

_Jamás_ he tomado el camino fácil. No puedo evitar pensar, con algo de cinismo, que Albus estaría orgulloso de mí, y no revolviéndose en su tumba al saber que nada ha salido como se esperaba, que él no está muerto.

No sé hacia dónde ir. No sé que hacer con él. Me siento culpable al pensar que la solución más obvia es lanzarle un Avada y adiós al problema. No seré capaz de conjurar esa maldición, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. No puedo ejecutar el mismo hechizo que acabó con la vida de mis padres, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con mi... uh... ¿parte Gryffindor? No sé, solo estoy intentando encontrar una justificación para ello, aunque sé bastante bien que no la hay.

Quitarle la vida a alguien es algo muy serio. Incluso si se trata de _él_.

No es una opción a tener en cuenta en estos momentos. Puedo tener muchos defectos pero no soy un asesino.

Cuando la muchedumbre se de cuenta de que me lo he llevado para protejerle de ellos, se rebelarán. Querrán su cabeza. Y puede que la mía. No es como si me importara, ya he pasado por situaciones parecidas en otras ocasiones.

Sé que no podré salir indemne de todo y que algún día mi suerte se acabará. Pero en estos momentos ellos no me preocupan. O estoy demasiado tocado como para pensarlo con seriedad.

Resulta que no puedo ser el héroe que todos esperaban. No puedo matarle ni dejar que lo ejecuten, por mucho que lo haya deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Se arrepintió. Eso debe contar _algo_.

Debo moverme. Salir de aquí antes de que todo se desmorone. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí parado? Espero que no demasiado...

Me siento tan exhausto. Esto es demasiado hasta para mí. Se me acaban las ideas. ¿Acaso ya había empezado a pensar en algo?

¿La Sala Común? Ni pensarlo. Demasiada gente que puede entrar.

¿La Casa de los Gritos? Demasiado obvio para esconderme. Además, no quiero encontrarme con el cadáver de Snape. Todo es demasiado reciente y aún no sé como sentirme respecto a él.

¿La Cámara Secreta? Definitivamente no. Ahora ya no es tan secreta; Ron y Hermione saben como entrar.

Entonces, él habla. Me encuentro pensando que debería empezar a llamarle de algún modo, no puedo referirme a él como _él_ todo el tiempo. Siento que no es adecuado.

—Vamos a la Sala que Viene y Va —susurra. Sabe que busco un lugar para _escondernos_. No creo que haya sido difícil de imaginar, llevo un buen rato mirando a todas direcciones.

Su voz suena diferente. Ya no es como el siseo de una serpiente. Eso marca aún más la diferencia. Y me encuentro mirándole de nuevo.

Y son esos ojos... sus ojos son igual de rojos. No _cambian_.

No quiero pensar en lo que pueda significar. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras, tirando de _él_ otra vez. Y no se queja. No intenta soltarse. Quizás ambos estamos todavía algo en shock. No que me queje, claro.

Llegamos al pasillo. Antes la sala se encontraba ahí pero quizás ya no esté. Él no sabe lo del fuego maldito.

Me paro frente a la pared y comienzo a pasear frente a ella, pensando _necesito un lugar seguro donde podamos escondernos. Donde nadie pueda encontrarnos aunque lo intenten. Donde nadie, a parte de él y yo, podamos entrar_.

Aún me rehúso a darle un nombre. Descubro que no me preocupa tanto como antes. Aún no tengo que dirigirme a _él_. Ya me preocuparé de ello cuando sea el momento. Lo que importa ahora es que la Sala se materialice.

Aparece una puerta. Con un seco _ábrela_, le indico que _él_ lo haga. Mientras tanto, varita en una mano, con la otra aún sujetando _su_ brazo, me preparo para el fuego que pueda salir de ahí.

Pero no hay fuego. Ni calor. No hay ni siquiera un poquito de humo.

Entramos. Parece funcionar tan bien como siempre.

Se parece a la sala común de Gryffindor, excepto que tiene colores neutrales. Lo demás es casi lo mismo, una chimenea, varios sillones, algunas mesas y sillas...

Todo es perfectamente normal. ¿Es posible que el fuego solo haya destruido la _Sala de los Objetos Escondidos_? Eso espero, es una sala bastante especial y sería una pena que desapareciera así sin más gracias a la estupidez de ese estúpido Crabbe.

Cierro la puerta. Observo como se va transformando en pared. Sé que si lo deseo, la puerta aparecerá, pero eso no evita que me sienta un poco inquieto.

Estamos solos.

Él y yo.

Y todavía no sé como dirigirme a él. No quiero mirarle sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que de repente se ha vuelto tan importante para mí.

No quiero mirar esos ojos sin saber si es Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle.

¿Acaso importa? ¿Hay alguna diferencia? ¿Quién es realmente _Lord Voldemort_, y que es lo que le diferencia de _Tom Riddle_?

Hace poco, hubiera dicho que eran la misma persona, que siempre lo fueron. Dos aspectos de una misma personalidad que encajaban y se complementaban, que en ciertos aspectos podrían ser incluso opuestos.

Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Tengo miedo de la respuesta. O puede que solo de tener que ser _yo_ el que deba hacer algo al respecto, si es necesario. Porque nadie más lo hará.

En fin, yo soy el _héroe_, ¿no? Aunque nunca haga lo que se espera de mí.

Decido girarme hacia él. En algún momento tendría que hacerlo, ¿no? No puedo evitarlo eternamente, no ahora que estamos los dos completamente _solos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Y al fin está el capítulo correspondiente a hoy -al fin he dejado de vagar por Pottermore, creo que ya me he visto el sitio completo hahahaa. Por cierto, me seleccionaron en Slytherin-. Ahora otra cosa: realmente me gustaría saber que pensáis del fic -a parte de lo corto de los capítulos, que eso no tiene solución-. Queda mucho reto, y aunque tenga más o menos la trama pensada, me ayudaría bastante que le diéseis al botoncito que tenéis abajo y me contáseis lo que pensáis.


	4. Capítulo IV: Al fin solos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos ='(

**Advertencias:** SLASH.

**Notas:** sí, todavía es Harry quien cuenta la historia... Aunque ya lo he respondido a los que me han preguntado en comentarios o en facebook, habrá otros capítulos en los que el narrador sea otro -¿os imagináis quién?-, es por eso que debajo del título aparece el nombre de la persona que narra el cap. Si siempre fuese a ser Harry, sería una tontería hacerlo jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<br>****Al fin solos**

_Harry Potter  
><em>

Al fin, encuentro las palabras que se habían perdido en mi garganta y consigo hablar, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

—¿Quién eres? —parece una pregunta tan estúpida, tan obvia... Pero siento que todo depende de la respuesta que me dé. Le vuelvo a mirar a los ojos. Va a contestarme, y no quiero que lo haga porque temo su respuesta. Quiero que no vuelva a hablar nunca, que se marche lejos, quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y no logro comprender.

—Eso ya lo sabes, Potter —él no aparta los ojos de mí; yo no puedo seguir mirándolos, no después de lo que ha dicho, pero tampoco puedo dejar de observarlos. ¿Qué se supone que significa "Eso ya lo sabes"? ¿No es evidente que no lo sé? ¿Qué si tengo que preguntar, es por algo y no solo para comenzar una agradable conversación con mi más que declarado enemigo mortal?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —insisto. Quiero estar seguro de no confundirme. ¿Tan difícil es que se de cuenta de lo que quiero decir? Quiero que entienda que esto es una nueva oportunidad, si la merece. Quiero creer que lo es, y en mi confusión me pregunto si todo esto no será una mala pasada de mi mente, en la que busco cualquier excusa para evitar cumplir con lo que sería mi destino. Niego ese pensamiento; no son alucinaciones lo que acaba de pasar. No pueden ser jugadas de mi mente ya que soy alguien bastante simple y no suelo tener una imaginación así de desbordante. No puedo soltar simplemente: _eh, ¿has dejado de ser "Voldemort" o aún tengo que acabar contigo?_

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Estás esperando que un simple nombre me defina —dijo con voz calmada—. Los nombres no son importantes, son los demás los que esperan que lo sean. Pero no te hacen diferente. Como mucho, te diferencian ante los ojos del resto. Son los otros los que te juzgarán a causa del nombre, pero tú continuarás siendo el mismo —no le ha sentado bien mi pregunta, puedo notar eso. Ahora está alzando la voz y en cierto modo, es un alivio. Creí que seguiría con ese tono indiferente por siempre—. ¿Qué importa que te diga que me llamo _Tom Riddle_? ¿Y si en lugar de eso decidiese decir _Lord Voldemort_? ¿Preferirías que te contase que no recuerdo como me llamo, que no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?

—¡No lo sé, vale! ¡No lo sé! ¡Me importa una mierda como quieras llamarte, y si eso te da igual o no! Lo que quiero saber es si sigues siendo un peligro. Si sigues siendo un asesino de masas que a la primera oportunidad volverá a las andadas. ¡Eso es lo que quiero que me digas! —estoy nervioso, inseguro. Siento que me tiemblan un poco las rodillas, pero no es miedo. Es impotencia, impaciencia. _Rabia_. Y mientras él sigue ahí de pie, tan imperturbable otra vez, tan altivo a pesar de estar indefenso... Siento ganas de golpearle.

—Puede que ya no tenga el mismo aspecto. Puede que mi alma esté completa de nuevo pero, ¿eso hace que, en esencia, me convierta en alguien diferente a quien siempre he sido? No te alimentes de ilusiones vanas. Sigo siendo yo. Mucho más que antes. Más completo por decirlo de algún modo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo el mismo de antes —hace una pausa, como buscando las palabras necesarias para continuar—. Siempre fui así; decidí cambiar mi nombre mucho antes de acabar Hogwarts, mucho antes de crear mi primer horcrux(1), pero eso no me cambia ni psicológicamente ni de ningún otro modo. Son los demás los que me vieron de otra forma. ¿De verdad crees que iré a matar al primero que se cruce en mi camino, por simple capricho? Que te quede bien claro niño impertinente, jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás he matado a nadie sin una buena razón. Atrévete a decirme que no estoy diciendo la verdad. Asesino de masas... ¡ja!

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan hipócrita? ¿Qué jamás has matado a nadie sin una buena razón? —si antes había estado enfadado o había sentido rabia, entonces lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo no tenía nombre. Decir algo así, tan tranquilo... está haciendo que me hierva la sangre—. ¿Y qué me dices de Cedric Diggory? —grito a pleno pulmón—. ¿Qué "buena razón" tenías para matarle a él, que solo estaba en el sitio y momento equivocados? ¿Qué puta razón había para acabar con su vida cuando no suponía ningún peligro? ¡Simplemente podrías haberle hecho volver, o haberlo dejado inconsciente o borrarle la memoria! ¡Había tantas opciones! ¿Qué "buena razón" tenías para hacer algo así? —estoy sin aliento, gritarle me ha sentado de maravilla—. ¿Y Snape, qué? —prosigo con más furia que antes—. ¡Por todos los cielos, él ni siquiera era el dueño de la Varita de Saúco! ¡Él menos que nadie merecía una muerte tan horrible como la que le diste!

—No que tenga que justificarme, y menos delante tuya, pero si lo piensas detenidamente en ese momento yo no sabía que Snape no era el dueño. Y si, como dijiste antes siempre fue un traidor, merecía la muerte. Así que el resultado es el mismo —se perdió en sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes—. ¿Y quién demonios es ese Diggory?

—No puedo creerlo, es totalmente increíble... ¿Cómo puedes calmar tu conciencia así, tan fácilmente? —quise sonar asqueado, pero creo que pude notar en mi voz un pequeño tono de sorpresa y admiración. ¡Con qué sencillez se olvidaba de sus crímenes, con cuánta facilidad pasaba página como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse! Cuando yo todavía tenía pesadillas con aquellos cuyas muertes no pude evitar, sintiéndome tan culpable y tan responsable... Espero que él no haya notado mi asombro, casi la envidia que siento—. Y por cierto, Cedric era el chico que vino conmigo cuando el traslador nos transportó al cementerio donde... bueno, ya sabes...

—No tengo que calmar mi conciencia para nada. Es así como son las cosas. No tengo necesidad alguna de sentirme culpable por los errores o las elecciones de los demás —soltó una risa ligera, pero aún así algo perturbadora—. Me vi en la necesidad de matar a Snape para obtener la varita, y así lo hice. Que resultara no ser el dueño carece de importancia, ya que una vez que hubiera descubierto la traición hubiera acabado muerto de igual modo, probablemente hubiera sido mucho más cruel en ese caso. No veo nada por lo que lamentar mi elección. Y sobre aquel chico, si lo piensas con un poco más de calma, te darás cuenta de que jamás levanté mi varita contra él.

Es un descarado. No creo que nunca llegue a comprender como puede decir las cosas así, tan tranquilamente. En cierto modo me fascina, pero también me repugna. Y me siento tan mal al no saber cual de las dos sensaciones es más fuerte...

—¿Qué estás reconociendo entonces, que has cambiado? ¿O que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre? —me esfuerzo en entender lo que dice, realmente lo hago pero no logro sacar nada en claro.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Potter. ¿No es obvio? Siempre soy yo, no importa la forma o el nombre. Pero experiencias como estas, son las que modifican algunas creencias o aspectos de la vida que merecen ser reconsiderados —hizo una pausa, y después añadió—. Eso no significa que necesariamente haya tenido que cambiar en nada. Aunque he comprendido cosas que se me han pasado por alto durante todo este tiempo. Cosas a las que jamás les di importancia alguna. Ya no soy inmortal, pero he sobrevivido al dolor más grande que nadie haya experimentado jamás; he recuperado los trozos de mi alma que tú y tus amiguitos habéis ido mandando al siguiente plano con la esperanza de destruirme, y eso no se consigue sin pagar un precio. Pero lo he logrado y he salido bien parado de todo eso, porque soy fuerte y poderoso. Porque me he dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien. Nunca han ido bien y he sido lo suficientemente astuto como para reconocerlo. Pero no lo comprendes aún, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento? —me mira expectante, como si quisiera saber lo que yo pienso sobre la situación.

Me quedo pensativo. Creo saber lo que ha pasado, al menos a grandes rasgos, pero también hay ciertas cosas que escapan a mi comprensión. Entonces pensé que habría estado bien traer a Hermione, seguramente ella lo sabría mejor que nadie.

* * *

><p><span>Notas Finales:<span>

**(1).** Según creo recordar, en la versión en español de los libros tradujeron _horcrux_ como _horrocrux_. A mí me gusta más la palabra original, así que la dejaré así. Es como _Riddle_ y _Ryddle_... ¡El apellido no tiene tanta gracia si se traduce!


	5. Capítulo V: De vuelta a la batalla

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos ='(

**Advertencias:** SLASH.

**Notas:** POV de Hermione. Sé que tengo una conversación pendiente que terminar, pero me ha sido imposible escribirla. No me gustó como quedaba así que en lugar de eso escribí otra cosa. Siento no haber podido subir el capítulo aquí ayer, pero no tuve tiempo.  
>Respuestas a los reviews anónimos al final -los demás los respondí por PM, mirad en el inbox-.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<br>****De vuelta a la batalla**

_Hermione Granger_

¿¡Qué acaba de pasar! ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Pero, ¿es eso posible? No puedo creer que Voldemort haya... que haya... ¡ni siquiera sé como definir lo que le ha ocurrido! ¡No tengo palabras para expresarlo! Normalmente siempre sé que decir, me siento tan rara... No es algo normal en mí.

Y si hay algo más extraño que lo que todos acabamos de presenciar, es sin duda el comportamiento de Harry. Hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero no logro dar con la respuesta exacta. Supongo que tendré esperar a que Harry nos aclare lo que ha pasado. Solo espero que no haga nada que le ponga en peligro; ya ha tenido que pasar por suficientes cosas. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él, es casi como un hermano para mí. Sé que es fuerte y puede con lo que le echen, pero la angustia me oprime el pecho al saber que estará por ahí, a saber dónde, con Voldemort. Debería haber ido tras él nada más le marcharse de aquí pero estaba demasiado estupefacta como para pensar siquiera en moverme.

Lentamente las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad, y el shock inicial se va disipando para dejar paso a diferentes reacciones. Ninguna pacífica, por desgracia. Estamos de vuelta a la batalla.

Algunos de los Death Eaters o de los partidarios de Voldemort que siguen vivos se apresuran a dejar el lugar, y los primeros lo consiguen pero en seguida nos apresuramos a reaccionar y nos ponemos en marcha para detener al mayor número posible. No podemos dejarles escapar así sin más. Supongo que por lo que acaba de pasar la mayoría piensa que han perdido la guerra y ya no tienen nada más que hacer aquí. Solo espero que sea cierto y que en realidad ya haya acabado todo este horror.

Otros como Travers, Mulciber o Jugson luchan contra diversos alumnos, profesores o miembros de la Orden. Al parecer ya no tienen nada que perder y ni siquiera se esfuerzan en escapar. La batalla vuelve a resurgir y los Death Eaters que se han quedado a luchar parecen no tener otro objetivo que acabar con cuantas vidas del bando contrario sean capaces. Y la verdad sea dicha, nos lo están poniendo más difícil de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Desde mi posición veo a Ron y a George atacando a Rookwood mientras Percy les cubre las espaldas de cualquier maldición que pueda cruzarse en su camino. No puedo entretenerme mucho en observarles, pero no hace falta ser adivina para saber lo que ocurrirá eventualmente. Si Percy no pudo acabar antes con él, ahora seguro que entre Ron y George lo consiguen. No es que sea una gran partidaria de la violencia o la venganza, pero entiendo perfectamente que quieran verle muerto, y que sean ellos los que quieran acabar con él. Yo también quiero verlo muerto aunque solo sea por el dolor que vi en los ojos de Ron cuando su hermano murió. Lo siento tanto por Fred... Hay tantos que después de hoy no volveremos a ver con vida. Es demasiado cruel.

Tengo que despejar mi mente y concentrarme en lo que hago, ese maleficio ha estado a punto de rozarme. No puedo permitirme ningún error ahora. Tengo que esforzarme al máximo.

En algún punto de la pelea oigo el grito de victoria de Ron. Sé lo que significa y me siento tan orgullosa de que lo haya conseguido... No soportaría que nada le ocurriese. Me entran escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas se van calmando y nos hacemos con el control de la situación. Ha sido difícil ya que los Death Eaters que se han quedado han luchado con más ganas que nunca. Al final será cierto eso que la desesperación da fuerzas que jamás nos imaginásemos que teníamos. Pero gracias a los primeros cobardes que huyeron nosotros les superamos en número y ha sido relativamente sencillo —aunque está de más decir que estas cosas nunca podrán ser sencillas—. No creo que haya habido más bajas en nuestro bando —sinceramente, espero que de verdad no las haya—, pero veo algunos cuerpos tirados que me indican que el Lado Tenebroso cuenta con algunos seguidores menos. Otros simplemente se encuentran inmovilizados o inconscientes, pero el peligro ya ha pasado.

Ayudo a Luna y otros alumnos a mover algunos cuerpos y despejar el lugar. Sin dudarlo, después de terminar la tarea me dirijo derecha al lado de Ron para intentar confortarlo y ofrecerle algo del apoyo moral que necesita en estos momentos. Ni él ni yo pronunciamos palabra. Es demasiado pronto para hablar y además, no es necesario. Estamos relativamente sanos y salvos, y es más de lo que podría desear.

Solo me hace falta tener la certeza de que Harry estará bien y podré respirar tranquila. Supongo que es cuestión de esperar. Pero si no aparece pronto iré a buscarle cueste lo que cueste, como que me llamo Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales:<span>

Lo mismo que en el cap anterior: me gusta más Death Eaters que Mortífagos, así que los llamaré así. Por cierto, todos los nombres que he utilizado son reales. Creo que ninguno de ellos murió antes de la batalla final, pero si resulta que es así, ignorad el fallo. Respecto a Rookwood, creo que cuando Percy fue tras él no lo mató así que en este punto de la historia canon seguiría vivo —no me acuerdo exactamente—. El caso es que me apetecía cargármelo y he me pareció un buen momento para escribirlo.

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**haruka:** (uh, creo que debería haber puesto la contestación en el capítulo de ayer, pero se me olvidó por completo... ¡lo siento!) vaya, gracias xD Me alegra que quieras más -¡supongo que eso es bueno!-.

**Luna:** bueno... dije que era un reto diario, así que estaré actualizando todos los días mientras tenga tiempo y la historia os guste. Me ha encantado tu entusiasmo -¿tienes idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho tu review? Creo que yo también te amo jajaja-. Ahora... cambiemos de tema... ¿por qué eso de que "Voldie necesita un castigo"? Todavía no ha hecho nada malo y tu ya quieres que lo violen... Y en cuanto a lo de Cedric, me has dejado sin palabras pero creo que ya sé lo que soñaré esta noche *¡muahahahahaha!*. Y sobre qué pasó con los Mortífagos... verás, para el momento en el que Harry y Voldemort luchan, Bella ya estaba muerta así que como que no la he podido incluir, pero si hubiera estado viva, por supuesto que hubiera intervenido. Los demás simplemente o muertos o huyeron (ejem, esos Malfoy, ejem) o demasiado confusos para intentar nada. Yo también lo hubiera intentado salvar, créeme. Le amo tanto -y él a mí aunque todavía no quiere formalizar las cosas. Ahí donde le ves, le tiene páninco al compromiso-. Y espero esos reviews que me has prometido, ¡no creas que lo olvidaré!


	6. Capítulo VI: Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos ='(

**Advertencias:** futuro SLASH.

**Notas:** POV de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<br>****Aclaraciones**

_Harry Potter_

Él me mira expectante esperando por mi respuesta. Después de un buen rato pensando, decido contestar sinceramente y le cuento lo que creo que pasó.

—Te arrepentiste. Dumbledore mencionó que el hecho de que tu tomaras mi sangre hizo que el sacrificio de mi madre se transfiriera de algún modo a ti, haciendo que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad. O si no, algo parecido. El caso es que deberías estar muerto, o yo debería estarlo, pero en lugar de eso estamos los dos vivos y tú... bueno... ¿se te ha arreglado el alma o algo parecido, no? —me quedé en silencio por unos instantes. Sentí que mi explicación era torpe y burda y que parecía carecer de sentido.

—Algo parecido, sí. Jamás imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar, pero resulta altamente conveniente, sin ninguna duda. Es curioso lo que pueden hacer unas pocas gotas de sangre, ¿cierto? —sonaba asombrado, pero extremadamente complacido por todo este asunto—. Creo que dadas las circunstancias, hice una buena elección al elegir tu sangre de entre la de todos los enemigos posibles. Y pensar que ese estúpido de Wormtail quiso convencerme de que no lo hiciera... —empezó a hablar sobre las estúpidas razones que Pettigrew le dio y dejé de escuchar.

De verdad, ¿acaso cree que me importa lo que ese traidor dijera? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que pensar en voz alta? Para ser lo inteligente que es, pasa demasiado tiempo divagando. Estoy bastante seguro de que si no perdiese tanto tiempo intentando entablar conversaciones con la gente, la mayoría de sus planes hubieran salido bien y la historia sería otra. No que en este momento pueda cambiar algo, claro. Pero cuando nos _encontramos_ en cuarto y quinto año tuvo bastantes ocasiones para matarme, ¿y qué hizo? Ponerse a hablar. Es bastante penoso. ¿Me pregunto si se dará cuenta?

—Entonces... Definitivamente estás reconociendo que estás arrepentido, ¿cierto? —No pude evitar cortar su eterno monólogo, de verdad que no me interesan esos detalles—. Porque fue eso lo que pasó... es como si hubieras sanado, como si te hubieses recuperado. No es algo que se pueda fingir —necesito que me asegure que todo esto es real. Siento que todo podría ser una locura.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro. Por cierto, es de mala educación interrumpir a tus mayores, Potter. ¿Qué modales son esos? Pensé que Dumbledore te habría adiestrado bien —ser rió de su propio chiste y yo le dirigí una mirada furibunda—. Oh, vamos, cálmate niño, solo ha sido una broma.

—Pues no ha tenido ni puta gracia, que lo sepas —me vi en la necesidad de interrumpir. No puedo creer que esté tan de buen humor. Me crispa—. Y no soy un niño.

—Claro, claro... ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce, quince? ¡Ya eres todo un hombre, por supuesto! —se está riendo de nuevo y yo estoy cada vez más cabreado.

—Diecisiete. Para tu información ya tengo diecisiete años. Y no cambies de tema, ¿vale? —si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo él estaría pudriéndose en el infierno. Pero lamentablemente no es tan sencillo.

—Pobre chico, pareces algo amargado. No creo que todo esto te haya sentado especialmente bien, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Por supuesto que sí. Y no te enfades, volviendo al tema: ¿es que no me ves, o qué? Hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que se han producido algunos cambios. Y hay que ser aún más estúpido para no darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no es algo que se pueda fingir. No que menosprecie tu capacidad intelectual, ni mucho menos —añade con evidente sarcasmo. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y su capacidad para sacarme de mis casillas parece tan intacta como siempre.

—En serio, cállate la boca de una vez. Sigue con esos comentarios y te juro que te llevo abajo de nuevo para que ellos se encarguen de ti. Y te puedo asegurar que no será nada agradable, no querría estar en tu lugar llegado el caso.

La sonrisa se desvanece de su cara y me siento tan orgulloso de mí mismo, apenas puedo creer que haya funcionado.

—No —dice con una seriedad renovada—. No harás eso —no puedo creer que esté tan seguro de lo que dice. Maldito bastardo.

—Claro que lo haría —afirmo con rotundidad, aún sabiendo que no es cierto.

—No lo harías; no serías capaz —le voy a interrumpir pero él continúa—. Y es más, te diré por que no. Conozco como funciona esa cabecita tuya probablemente mejor que nadie más. No serás capaz porque no sería justo después de lo que acaba de pasar. Por eso y porque todo esto tiene que ver con el sacrificio que hizo tu madre. Como buen Gryffindor que eres, tu conciencia no se quedaría tranquila si hicieras algo así —me ha dejado mudo. Vuelve a sonreír y añade—: Lo que sin duda me lleva a un tema de conversación mucho más interesante. A pesar de odiarme como lo haces, probablemente más que ninguna otra persona, decidiste traerme aquí. No que me queje, claro está. Simplemente me pregunto por qué, a pesar de todo, eres tú el que me quiso sacar de allí —se queda en silencio y después aclara—: Te acabo de decir que sé el porque de tus actos, pero eso no significa que los comprenda. Todo esto me está resultando bastante curioso.

—¡Está bien! ¿Y qué si no sería capaz? ¡Eso es lo que me diferencia de ti, y de todos los que están ahí abajo deseando tu muerte! ¡Que soy una buena persona! ¿Crees que el que te hayas arrepentido va a cambiar algo? ¿Crees que esto significa algo para ellos? —respiré profundo. Seguí gritando—. ¡Pues no! ¡No significará nada para ellos porque no lo comprenderán! Como has dicho, si estás aquí, así, es gracias a mi madre y ésa es la única razón por la que estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad. ¡Pero ellos no lo harán! ¡Así que deja de comportarte de este modo porque en este momento yo soy la única opción que tienes para salir bien parado de todo esto!

Respiro agitadamente, pero intento controlar mi respiración después de la bronca que le acabo de echar. Espero que haya comprendido el punto de todo esto porque no estoy para tonterías.

—Ah, entonces es una cuestión moral... Valiente y justo hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias, ¿eh Potter? Aunque tengas que enfrentarte al mundo entero, tú seguirás adelante... Para mí, es suficiente. No tengo ninguna objeción —el muy cabrón sonríe—. ¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Quieres que bajemos y les explicamos que ahora en lugar de matarme quieres darme una segunda oportunidad? —destila ironía pura. Se lo está pasando en grande con todo este asunto. Le odio.

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo otra idea mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Pues aquí está la continuación de la conversación que quedaba pendiente. Aún no me convence pero tenía que terminarla... Y me he quedado sin inspiración jajaja -que triste, en realidad quiero llorar-. Esto del reto se está complicando, va a ser que en realidad escribir un "capítulo" -que ni siquiera creo que se les pueda llamar capítulos por lo cortos que son- por día no va a ser tan fácil como pensaba. Tenía que haber hecho drabbles de esos que ni siquiera tienen relación unos con otros, como la gente normal...


End file.
